


all hurt no comfort

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Please,” Tatsumi begged, tearfully looking up at the boy who’d tied his hands behind his back, “Please, do whatever you’d like to me, but spare HiMERU-san, he’s done nothing wrong.”
Relationships: Mob/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	all hurt no comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place Reimei revolution era (pre-leg injury)...
> 
> unbeta'd but you aren't here for a literary masterpiece, are you?

It was long after school hours had ended, and no one was around to hear the door of a classroom kicked open. A handful of students shuffled inside, the door closing just as noisily behind them. Tatsumi entered with HiMERU, the pair escorted by a group of boys who belonged to a special students class a few classrooms down from their own. They’d jumped them as they prepared to leave for the day, restraining them and leading them to a soundproof classroom far from prying eyes.

“Please,” Tatsumi begged, tearfully looking up at the boy who’d tied his hands behind his back, “Please, do whatever you’d like to me, but spare HiMERU-san, he’s done nothing wrong.” He was backed into a desk at the front of the room, presumably by the leader of this group of boys. The leader put on a face as if he was thinking, and Tatsumi barely had time to react before a fist collided with his face.

“Tatsumi!!” HiMERU gasped, held back from approaching his fallen classmate. A line of blood was leaking from his nose, and he was certain Tatsumi became aware of the fact as he licked his lips and smudged it.

“Really? You’ll do  _ anything _ now?” The boy quipped back, his shoe against Tatsumi’s chin, tilting his face side to side to survey the damages, “I suppose that deal might be worth it.” 

Tatsumi saw him motion to one of the other boys, and HiMERU was escorted away. He could only hope they were true to their word. His gaze left the door as the boy tilted his head up, his neck straining against the cold leather of his shoe.

“I’ll do whatever you ask of me, but please consider using your words before your fi—“ Tatsumi began, and the words were knocked out of him as he was kicked in the side. Tatsumi coughed, he was knocked onto the ground, onto his side, and the floor was so cold against his cheek. 

A hand grabbed Tatsumi’s hair and tugged him up so he was seated on the floor with his back against a desk. “Don’t you dare tell me how to act,” the boy growled, his two partners each had their arms folded against their chests as they watched, “You may be talented, but your personality is  _ shit _ .” He kicked Tatsumi again, but this time he was held upright by the grip on his hair. “Like,” one more kick, “Don’t you know how it works in this world? Just ride the wave of your own success and don’t fuck with everyone else’s business. The non-special students are below us for a reason.” One of the guys beside him kicked him again for emphasis, and their leader let go of his grip on Tatsumi’s hair.

Tatsumi stared at the floor, bracing himself for another hit as the boy stepped between his legs. He spread his legs more and the boy drew closer, and he half expected a blow to his head. Instead, he was met with the jingling of a belt, the metal buckle clinking against the prong as it was undone.

_ Oh dear. _

_ He’d never— _ but this was certainly where it was going, wasn’t it? 

He may be inexperienced in that regard, but Tatsumi wasn’t a fool. His wrists struggled against the restraints, but to no avail. He looked up when he felt something warm press against his face. Cock in hand, his bully was rubbing it all over his cheek. There was some brief shuffling as the other two got closer; one boy had pulled up a chair, and the other was seated on the desk he was backed against.

“C’mon,” he started, and Tatsumi felt like he was frozen in place, wondering what to do. The dick was sliding around now, precum easing it along, over the dry blood under his nose and resting at his lips. “I gotta spell it out for you? Is that pure holy crap really not some elaborate act? Suck me off or I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Tatsumi swallowed, hesitantly parting his lips. He’d barely moved before the head of the cock was shoved into his mouth, it tasted like salt and sweat, and there was a hand on his chin keeping him in place. Tatsumi swirled his tongue around it, breathing through his nose more erratic as it was forced deeper, violating his throat. Eyes glossy, he looked up at the boy as if pleading with him, but he didn’t seem to care. 

This managed to tickle his gag reflex in all the wrong ways, and Tatsumi was sure if this guy was an inch longer then the contents of his stomach would be all over the floor. He felt like he was perpetually choking, gagging on the cock as it penetrated his throat. How long would this go on for? He wished his throat could be numb, just a hole for them to fuck so they could finish and leave. Instead he was gagging, struggling to breathe through his nose, and if he didn’t know any better he’d assume they all found it exciting to watch him struggle.

Finally the boy pulled out. Gasping for air and saliva dripping down his chin, Tatsumi was tugged up by his hair and pushed over the desk. His stomach was flat against the hardwood surface, and his bound hands were above his back. “Please… stop,” Tatsumi mumbled, his voice raw and strained as he looked back at the boys, “Please.”

“Nah, we’re just getting started,” one of them smirked, unbuckling Tatsumi’s belt and unzipping his pants. His body was trembling in fear, goosebumps up and down his thighs as his pants hit the floor below him. Tatsumi rest his head on the desk; no matter what happened, he could find it in his heart to forgive them for this.

One boy spat on his fingers, the sound audible to everyone in the room. He noticed Tatsumi tense up, likely all too aware where these fingers were going. 

Tatsumi gasped as a hand struck his ass instead, a stinging pain left in its wake. “ _ Hey _ , relax and it’ll feel good for both of us,” the boy offered, and somehow Tatsumi wasn’t sure about that. He grit his teeth as two fingers were forced into him. He heard some murmuring off to his side, horrified as he tilted his head toward the source of the noise.

As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, a teary eyed HiMERU was watching him from by the door. He looked terrified, his hands still restrained behind his back, and Tatsumi had to look away before their eyes met. He wondered if HiMERU felt bad, like this was his fault. He didn’t want him to feel that way, and Tatsumi closed his eyes, willing HiMERU—no, everything— to disappear from his mind. He didn’t want to associate this experience with HiMERU.

Tatsumi’s eyes went wide as something  _ definitely  _ larger than fingers shoved into him. It entered him slowly, and he could feel the weight of another person above him. 

It was terrifying.

“Don’t tighten up yet~” the boy teased, raping him with a smile on his face. 

Tatsumi didn’t think he loosened up, but perhaps he was just numb to the pain as he was penetrated deeper and deeper. He had a feeling there was some spot that was supposed to feel amazing, unless all of the gossip was lying about that. He himself never partook in such discussions, but being a high school boy, others were bound to be talking about things like that. Talk of mastubarion… sex… he wasn’t particularly interested in that, but he also didn’t judge others if they were.

“Fuck,” one of the boys mumbled, as if he didn’t want Tatsumi or HiMERU to hear, “look at that, that’s blood, isn’t it?”

The others laughed.

Was he bleeding? He didn’t feel anything.

Tatsumi whimpered as a set of hands gripped his waist, squeezing down on the bruising from earlier. The boy leaned over him even more, pressing more of his body weight down on Tatsumi as he grunted above him. He felt like he was going to be crumpled up like paper in this guy’s grip, enduring the pain until he felt him still, then pull out.

“Please stop,” he pleaded, they surely had to be just about done.

Cum oozed out of Tatsumi’s hole, and Tatsumi got a brief moment of respite as the boys watched it drip down his thigh, as if it was some erotic movie that they were watching in slow motion.

One boy proclaimed he wasn’t into guys, opting to watch from the sidelines, but the last one sure was. He gave himself a few strokes before pushing in, stuffing Tatsumi full of cum. 

It was too much, Tatsumi was certain he was getting split in half. This boy was much larger than the last. He realized he was crying as his tears pooled in a wet spot on the desk, and he just wished they would go back to beating him instead, anything but the feeling of being torn open from the inside.

He had no idea how long it took before they were finished with him, but eventually both he and HiMERU’s restraints were cut with a pocket knife. Tatsumi slumped over the desk, numb hands gripping the edge as he caught his breath and tried to remember how to move. 

Certain they were all gone, he jerked up in surprise as he heard motion.

“Ah… HiMERU-san, I’m sorry,” he apologized. Sorry for what? For being dragged into this? For having to view that? He wasn’t sure, but the apology slipped out easily.

“Tatsumi, no—“ HIMERU started, taking a step closer, but pausing as Tatsumi held out a hand for him to stop.

“Please… please just go, please just get home safe HiMERU-san.”


End file.
